Disconnected
by xEnchanted
Summary: In December of 1980, Jackie and Hyde get back together for good. But after sixteen years they hit a rough patch. 1996 Jackie discovers that her old landline can make direct calls to 1980 Hyde. Will her phone calls fix their relationship, or run it further into the ground? Or worse, completely ruin the lives they've already built (Based on the book Landline).
1. Chapter 1

Hello! The idea/inspiration behind this fic is from the book Landline by Rainbow Rowell, but it's totally Jackie and Hyde's story. It's a fantastic book that I definitely recommend, but it's not necessary at all to have read in order to understand this story.

We all know season eight was horrendous so Jackie and Fez never happened in this universe. However, Hyde and Sam did happen (it's the only way I could see them not getting back together right after Chicago).

I've been active in this fandom on different platforms for a while but this is the first time I've written for it, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **December 15th, 1996**

 **Long Island, New York**

Jackie closed the door lightly behind her, kicking her boots off immediately. The lights were off in the foyer and she could hear the humming of the TV in the living room. She had to fumble to the closet to put her coat away.

She walked down the hall and peered into the living room. Steven was sitting on the couch with his arm around a sleeping Carrie. David Letterman was playing at a low volume.

"Hey," she said softly, leaning against the doorless-doorway. He looked over his shoulder.

"Hey," he gave her a small grin. He moved his arm off of Carrie and laid her down against a pillow. He stood up and readjusted the throw blanket on her before walking to Jackie.

He gave her a kiss when he reached her. "You hungry?"

"Starving," she smiled at him. He led her to the kitchen.

A tray covered in tinfoil sat on top of the stove.

"I didn't know what time you'd be home," he explained as she eyed it. She just nodded and sat down on a stool at the counter. He turned the oven on and put the tray in, not bothering to wait for the oven to heat up completely.

He took out a half empty bottle of wine and a beer. He poured her a glass, sliding it towards her.

"How was it tonight?" He asked as he opened his beer.

"Fine, exhausting. Charlie refused to listened to me about the story. It wasn't until Jonathan said the same exact thing as me that he accepted it." She took a sip of her wine, white and sweet.

She was currently working at the night time news as both an on and off camera journalist. She started at the station as the same position, but on the morning show. That was where she wanted to be, always dreamed of being ever since Wake Up Wisconsin. Screw sophisticated "real news". She wanted to have fun while reporting the news. She wanted to bring her love of fashion into her work.

But at the beginning of this year, the station offered her more money to move to night time news. So she took it, hoping she'd eventually be able to sneak her way back to daytime eventually.

Night time news was never as fun as the morning show. It usually wasn't fun at all, it was depressing.

"That guy's an ass," he took a swig of beer. She just nodded.

"I did the rest of the laundry when I came home, and packed the kids. I put some stuff in your suitcase that I cleaned." He told her.

"Oh," she took another sip of wine, unprepared to talk about it. She looked over her shoulder, back in the direction of the living room. "How were they tonight?"

"Pretty good, Connor went down pretty quick. Carrie wanted to stay up to see you. I let her but she passed out around nine." He was grinning, so she smiled too. He was in a good mood tonight. Usually when she got home this late he was grumpy.

"So you know that story Charlie's been having us do?" She asked, almost cautiously. _Maybe it won't be bad_ she thought, _maybe he won't be that upset, he hates going there anyways_.

"The one about the State Park Stabber?"

"Yeah, well, for some reason he's got it in his head that this is gonna be Jonathan and mine's big break," She started.

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. So the trial runs through the 23rd, picking back up on the 27th through the 31st."

"Jesus Christ, don't those people ever take a fucking break?"

"Justice only takes a break for Christmas and New Years," she took another sip. "He feels like all the other station's bests aren't going to be in town during the case."

"Well yeah, it's Christmas."

"— so he wants Jonathan and I to stay, keep up with the news cycle."

Steven put the bottle down, leaning on both of his hands now. He looked her right in the eye, "Jackie, what are you saying?"

"Maybe we should skip Point Place for Christmas, Steven."

"We didn't go last year," was all he offered.

"They came here last year. And we can go in February for Kitty's birthday."

"And take the kids out of school?" His forehead was wrinkled, despite his voice starting to go zen.

"It's kindergarten, Steven, I think they'll be okay missing a week. I'll teach them the primary colors myself if we must."

He shook his head, "Everyone's going to be in Wisconsin for Christmas, we'd be the only one's here."

"I know, honey, but this feels really important to me. This could be my big break, Charlie seems to think so despite his misogyny." She tried to search his eyes, but he was closing himself off.

"Right," he sighed.

"We'll make it fun for the kids. We'll do Christmas morning breakfast, we can take them into the city to see the Christmas displays."

He just shook his head, "it's fine, Jackie."

 _Jackie_ he only used her name that many times when he was mad.

"I'll just take them myself," he said simply.

"What?"

"You're going to busy with work, I'll just take the kids to Point Place myself."

"Are you kidding?" She could practically feel her blood pressure jump up. The timer on the oven rang, but she didn't move. He did.

He took out the pan and turned off the oven. He unwrapped to tinfoil and plated the chicken and asparagus. She watched him walk over to her. _If looks could kill._

He set the plate in front of her but she just stared at him.

"It's fine Jackie, you need to focus on work. We were supposed to go to Point Place anyways. I'll take the kids and get out of your hair." He said it so nonchalantly, like he wasn't proposing to take the kids away on Christmas and leave her alone.

"Steven, I can be home on Christmas Eve and Day. It's not like I won't be here." She was talking fast and her voice was getting high.

"It's fine, Jackie. I have to get to sleep." he leaned in and kissed her cheek, mumbling love you. She let him do it, but didn't say or do anything.

He walked out of the kitchen, she watched him walk back into the living room and turn off the TV. He gently lifted Carrie up. She whined a little but didn't open her eyes. He whispered something to her and rubbed her back, walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

 _What the fuck._ She knew this would upset him. She knew he hated that she'd move to evening news. But she didn't think he'd do _this_. And for once in her life she didn't know how to fight. She didn't want to argue about it or anything. She wanted her family to be with her, she wanted to get the story over with. She wanted her big break.

Steven hadn't done something like this in years. He'd been understanding of her career, he knew how important it was and he always supported her.

But back in January, it changed. She was moved to evening news. She wasn't able to take care of the twins after school anymore. She spent a lot less time at home now. Some weeks she barely even saw Steven or the kids when the story was big.

When she got upstairs she peered into each of the kids' rooms before going into hers. Steven was asleep already, buried under a blanket in the far corner of his side.

She got undressed and crawled into her side of the bed. On good nights if Steven was asleep before her, she'd curl up behind him with her face against his shoulder.

She stared at the back of his head for a while. She wanted to shake him awake and make him talk about it. This was so not them. They never didn't talk like this. Not anymore, not in sixteen years.

* * *

At six in the morning, the alarm clock started blasting. Jackie groaned as she rolled over, reaching out to the other side of the bed. It was empty. She sat up in a panic, hitting the snooze button and scanning the room.

"Steven?" She called out. Would he leave without saying anything to her? _No_. No matter how mad they got at each other, they would never upset Carrie and Connor like that.

A minute later, the bathroom door opened and Steven stepped out. He was wearing a sweater and jeans, no shoes yet. His hair was still wet.

"Hey," he leaned over the bed and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "you didn't have to get up so early."

"Are you joking? Of course I was going to say goodbye to you, Steven." She pushed the comforter off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'll drive you to the airport." She stood up but he shook his head.

"It's fine, Jacks," his voice was soft, and he only called her Jacks when he was apologetic. "I ordered a cab to be here by 6:40."

"Oh," she said, leaning against a bedpost.

"Look," he took a few steps closer to where she was standing, "I should've talked to you about this last night, I didn't mean to be a dick about it," he was in front of her now. She just nodded.

"I just, I need to get out of New York right now, okay?" He put his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged in response.

"Jackie—"

"We're supposed to be a team, Steven." She stopped him.

"I know."

"This was really shitty of you, Steven. You decided to leave me alone on Christmas without even consulting me. I don't want to be here either Steven—"

"Don't you?"

"What?"

"Don't you want to be here though?"

"No Steven, I really don't. I have to be here. It's for my career and I thought you'd understood that." Her voice was beginning to shake and tears were swelling in her eyes, but she was always a fighter. "I'm really upset about this Steven, I feel like you're walking away from me."

He looked almost shocked, but before he could respond the door of their room opened.

"Mommy? Daddy?" They both looked over. Carrie was standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes and wearing the sweatpants she went to bed in. They always dressed the kids in pajamas they could leave in when they had an early flight.

"Hi honey," Jackie said with a small smile, "Are you ready to go? Is your brother up?"

"He's awake but he won't get out of bed."

"I'll get him," Steven said, letting go of Jackie and walking out past Carrie.

At 6:30 they were all downstairs. Jackie had toasted Eggos for the twins to take with them.

"Daddy will get you breakfast at the airport okay?" Jackie told them, kneeling down in front of them. They both nodded.

"Mommy, why aren't you coming with us?" Connor asked.

"Something came up at work, so mommy has to stay in New York. But you two are going to have such a good time and Grandma and Grandpa's house! Uncle Eric and Aunt Donna will be there and so will Tommy and Sarah. All your other cousins will be in Wisconsin too." She did her best to smile.

"But what if Santa brings your presents to Wisconsin! I told him we'd be there when we went to the mall last week," Carrie's eyes were wide. This conversation felt like someone was stabbing her in the chest.

"You can hold onto them for me if he does. Bring them home to me and we'll have our own Christmas when you come back, okay?" They both nodded. She pulled them both in and held them close to her, kissing the top of their heads all over.

"I love you both so much." She told them with her face pressed against their heads.

"I love you too mommy," Carrie said.

"Me too! I love you too mommy," Connor said.

She smiled and prayed to God that tears wouldn't start to fall out of her eyes. She didn't want to upset them. She kissed both of their cheeks a few times before they heard a horn honking out front.

"We better get going," Steven said, gesturing towards the door. Jackie nodded and stood up, taking both Carrie and Connor's hands and walking them out to the car.

She helped get the kids into the taxi, kissing them both a few more times before letting go and stepping away from the car. She turned back to Steven who'd just put the luggage into the truck, only a duffle bag hanging off his shoulder now.

"Hey," he said as if they hadn't been together all morning.

"Hi,"

He took a step closer, placing both hands on either side of her face, "I love you," he told her, kissing her to quickly before taking a step back.

"Love you too. Call me when you get there." She said. He nodded and stepped away from her, getting into the taxi.

"I love you two so much. Have a safe flight my loves," she leaned in the doorway once more. The twins nodded.

"Love you too mommy! Merry Christmas!" They both said simultaneously. She giggled.

"Merry Christmas!" She told them before stepping away, closing the door of the car. She watched them drive down the street, until they turned the corner and she couldn't see them anymore. Steven didn't look back.

She didn't go back to sleep. She called Jonathan.

* * *

"What's up?" Is how he always chose to answer the phone.

"Hey, they just left," she said with a sigh.

"How'd it go?"

"Not great. I'm being taken away from my family on Christmas," she started to pace around the kitchen.

"Should we meet at the office soon? It'll take your mind off it. And the courtroom opens at eight. And breakfast can be on me," he offered. She didn't realize how long she's been wandering around aimlessly until she saw the time on the stove read 7:36.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll be there soon." She hung up before anything else could be said. The office was in Manhattan, so she wasn't getting there for at least another hour if traffic was forgiving.

* * *

She went to work in a pair of jeans and tall boots, hoping they would somehow hide the fact that she was wearing one of Steven's old Led Zeppelin t-shirts. She had a grey wool coat on over it.

"Hey, rock on," John greeted her as she walked into their office. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's Steven's," she explained as she hung up her coat and sat down at her desk.

"How'd it go when you told him?"

"Not great, he's still taking the kids to Wisconsin." She clicked the power button on her desktop.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Not really but it's not like we had much of a choice." She didn't look up at him, hoping it would prompt him to stop.

It did.

"So this stabber guy, Jacob Comer, he's pretty fucked up," John lifted the morning paper up in the air. She reached over and took it.

She was done with work by nine. She flipped open her phone and dialed Steven's number as she walked out of her office building.

"We're sorry, the person at this number isn't available right now..." the answering machine said. She sighed and hung up before dialing another number,

"Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Jackie?" Donna sounded almost confused.

"Yeah, Hey, how's it going at the apartment?"

"It's fine, are you alright?" Donna had to stay in the city longer before going to Point Place too. Jackie and Steven had let her use their old apartment in the city that they still kept for "emergency use".

"Well actually, I'm stuck here for work now too... and Steven took the kids to Point Place." She swallowed.

"Are you serious? Are you going over on the 24th too?"

"No, I have to stay here through New Years."

"That's so shitty, and Hyde just left?"

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to let you know I'm coming over to the apartment." Jackie told her. She dreaded being alone for a week before she remembered Donna was here too.

"Yeah Okay, See you soon."

* * *

Jackie hadn't been in the apartment in years. She and Steven bought it in '84 after she graduated college. It was their first place together, and when they decided to move out to Long Island after the twins were born, they couldn't let go of it. So they kept it around for the possibility of work emergencies that would keep them held up in the city.

Jackie had cleaning staff come in before Donna came. She had to stay for her production job at one of the top FM stations in the New York area. But Donna was able to leave on the 24th, Jackie wasn't.

Donna was sitting on the old blue couch watching TV on the old set. (God, they really needed to update the apartment.)

"Hey," Jackie greeted her as she came in. The living room, kitchen, and "foyer" were all connected

"Hey," Donna looked over her shoulder at Jackie. She waited for her to get settled in.

Jackie sat down on the old couch next to Donna, Who was looking her over carefully.

"Jackie... did Hyde leave you?" She blurted out.

"What? No!" Donna always laid everything out right away, but Jackie didn't expect her to be _that_ blunt right now. "I have to work through the 24th and then go back on the 27th. I didn't find out until yesterday, so I wasn't able to tell Steven until I got home."

"So he packed up the kids and went to Wisconsin anyways?"

"Yes. Even after I offered to go to Point Place in February once this mess at work is finished." Donna nodded once, and paused for a moment.

"He shouldn't have gone," Donna said simply.

"Well yes, obviously Donna." Donna was never the best at offering the level of comfort Jackie needed in these situations.

"I'm sorry Jackie," she rested her hand on Jackie's knee, "it was fucked up for him to take the kids like that. Should I kick his ass?"

Jackie shook his head, "not yet. But maybe once the holidays are over."

Donna laughed and so did Jackie.

* * *

After showering and changing, Jackie figured she should try to call Steven. He'd told her that he'd call her once they were there, but that was over sixteen hours ago.

Her old pink landline phone was still plugged in in her, _their_ bedroom. When she and Steven first moved into the apartment, they filled it mostly with old furniture and hand-me-down household products from their youth. Eventually they replaced most things when their incomes became more stable and they got married. But she always insisted keeping her old pink phone in their room and he never really seemed to care.

She picked it up and listened for the dial tone. She pushed Steven's cell number in and waited.

"We're sorry, the person at this number isn't available right now" _fuck_. She hung up the phone and immediately picked it up again. She called the Forman's landline.

"Hello?" Kitty picked up after two rings.

"Hey Kitty—"

"Jackie! Oh my! How are you doing in New York honey?" If it were anyone else in the world Jackie would be annoyed by the inquiry and would've just asked about Steven. But she smiled.

"It's good—stressful but good."

"Oh I bet, but you've always been a firecracker."

"Yeah... Mrs. Forman, is Steven there?"

"Oh my... I think so. Hold on dear, I'll go get him." Jackie waited. It was two minutes before she heard the receiver being picked up.

"Hello?" _Steven_.

"Hey, it's me"

"Jackie?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes, Steven?" She suddenly felt nervous. Really nervous.

"Jackie...um, hey,"

She giggled, "Hey. How's everything been?"

"How's everything been?" He paused. He'd sounded almost confused, "it's been... fine."

Another paused, "how's it been for you? Being in New York and everything"

"Oh, fine. How are the kids?"

"The kids?" He almost laughed, "I mean the knuckleheads are fine."

"Good." She paused now.

"Steven, I don't like how we left things." She heard him sigh. She let him take a moment.

"Jackie... I don't either," She sighed in relief, not even realizing she was holding her breath.

"Good. I'm sorry I sprung everything on you so quickly. Believe me, I didn't want that to be how it all went down."

"Jackie," His voice was soft, "What are you even apologizing for?"

"For breaking us apart for the holi—"

"God, Jackie, please listen to me. I don't know when I'm gonna have balls like this again." She stopped talking.

"I fucked up. I fucked up really badly with you."

"Steven it's fine," she couldn't help but interrupt, "it's fine. We both messed up. I just really need you to talk to me right now. I don't want you to push me away."

"Jackie, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Treat me better than you should. Fuck, you always give me a second chance."

"So what?" He was her husband, he'd never done anything completely unforgivable in their marriage. So what if she always forgave him? He always forgave her, usually.

"So what? So I don't deserve it. I've been treating g you like crap, Jackie."

"Steven—"

"Jackie—" He sounded tired, "Jackie I don't think I can do this right now. I have to go."

"No Steven wait!" She heard a click and the dial tone. _Shit_.

She slammed the phone down on the hook and sank under the covers. She felt like they were teenagers again. Like she couldn't talk to her husband and he didn't want to open up to her. If she called back now, the Formans would answer and uncomfortably tell her he wasn't available. She shoved her face into the pillow, closing her eyes.

* * *

Leave a comment and let me know what you think of it so far!


	2. That's The Way

Hello dears! thank you so much for all the feedback so far! It really means a lot to me. This chapter is a bit shorter thank usually but I'm trying to give you guys as much background as possible.

* * *

 **December 17th,1996**

Someone was shaking her. She tried to open her eyes but the light was blinding.

"Jackie, wake up,"

Jackie groaned, still not completely sure who was waking her up. She was able to open up one eye and saw Donna, standing over her.

"Hey, Jackie, I have to be at the studio soon but wanted to check on you. What time do you have to be at work?" Donna asked.

Jackie opened both eyes and looked at the clock on her end table.

"Crap, in ten minutes." She sat fully up then.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry. I would've came in here earlier but I woke up late."

Jackie shook her head, pushing her covers off and swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

"No it's not your fault, I forgot to set my alarm." She stood up and stretched, walking towards the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Go to the studio, it's okay," Jackie told her, standing in the doorway of her bathroom.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go, but if you need anything, call me." Donna said, slowly moving towards the door.

Jackie nodded, "see you later."

Jackie cleaned herself up quickly, not bothering with a shower and putting on only mascara.

She put on her straight jeans from yesterday, and started to look through her clothes.

Unfortunately, she hadn't updated her wardrobe here in six years. The only clothes she had in the apartment were pre-pregnancy and maternity clothes, both of which wouldn't work.

She looked over at her pile of clothes from the day before and sighed. It would only be her and Jonathan and maybe the desk assistant in the office today. She put the Led Zeppelin shirt back on and walked out of her room. She could always go home after work— or just buy new clothes.

* * *

Considering how late she was, she took a cab to work. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Steven's cell phone.

"Hello?" A high pitched voice answered.

"Hey— Kitty?"

"Oh hello Jackie! Oh my dear we sure do miss you. I wish you were able to get out of work."

"Me too," was Kitty going to greet her like this every time she called? "Kitty, is Steven there?"

"Oh he's outside right now helping shovel snow. But the twins are here, I was just giving them breakfast. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Yes," Jackie said quickly. Steven hadn't said anything about the kids last night and she was already missing them.

"Hello?" It was Carrie. Her voice sounded even tinier on the phone.

"Hi Honey! It's mommy! How is everything?"

"It's good. Grandma made us pancakes!"

"Yeah and they had chocolate chips!" Connor joined in.

"Oh wow, that's great! Do you have me on speaker phone?"

"No, how do you do that?" Carrie asked.

"Click the button in the top left hand corner baby." Jackie heard her fumble a bit before hitting the button.

"Mommy?" Carrie called out.

"Hi, can you guys hear me?"

"Yes mommy!" Connor answered.

"Good. How was the flight to Grandma's?"

"So cool! They played a movie on the plane and daddy bought us McDonald's at the airport." Carrie explained. Jackie giggled.

"Wow, that is cool! What are you guys gonna do today?"

"After breakfast Grandma said we can watch a movie until Tommy wakes up and then we can all go play in the snow—oh yeah mommy there's snow here!"

"Wow really?! That must be beautiful," Jackie leaned her head against the window of the cab.

"It is! Mommy we wanna start the movie now," Carrie said.

"Okay baby, tell daddy I called his phone. I love you two so much."

"Love you too mommy!" They both said out of sync. Jackie heard the phone click off before she could say anything else.

* * *

It was nine forty-five when she finally got to the office. Jonathan was there already of course, dressed nicely despite it only being the two of them.

"Hey," she greeted him as she briskly walked over to her desk.

"Hey—whoa, uh, hi," he said, scanning her over. She let out a big sigh and sat down at her desk. She clicked the power buttons on the computer modem and monitor.

"You know Jac, I don't think I've ever seen you wear the same thing twice, much less two days in a row," He was leaning back in his chair, looking at her with a stupid grin.

She rolled her eyes, not looking up, "it was a rough night."

"What happened?"

"I stayed in the old apartment." The computer screen began to glow. Jackie refused to look at Jonathan.

"You stayed in your apartment? I thought you got rid of that when you moved out to the 'burbs."

Jackie shook her head, typing in her AOL login in. "Have you found anything different today?"

Jonathan sighed, "not really. The trial starts at eleven, do you wanna go down to the courthouse or should I?" Jackie laughed.

"Are you kidding?" She looked over at Jonathan finally, he was grinning.

"I really wanted to know if you'd bring this side of the Jackie Burkhart out to world." He said, still smugly smiling. She crumpled up an old post-it note that was on her desk and tossed it at him. He laughed, dodging it.

Jackie met Jonathan her first semester freshman year.

She'd purposely chosen an inconspicuous spot in the lecture hall, on the right side facing the board, four rows in. The first day of a lecture she liked to scope out the room before she put herself out there for the rest of the semester.

This was the class she'd been waiting for— Broadcast Journalism 1001.

Jonathan was sitting behind her. The professor wasn't there yet, besides the fact that the assigned start time was in two minutes.

He'd kicked the back of her chair three times before she turned around.

"Excuse me? Will you keep your feet to yourself?" She said, giving him a death glare. He was smirking, leaning back in his seat.

"You were on TV already," he said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Wake Up Wisconsin, you were on that show." He sat up and leaned over the desk still smiling, "my Grandparents are from Kenosha. I saw you on there over the summer while I was there."

"Cool," she replied casually. She didn't really expect to be recognized in New York, and she wanted to play it cool for the time being.

"I thought you were fantastic, more authentic than that old bag they had before." He said, the grin never left his face.

"Thanks," she put on her best fake smile. She wasn't sure what his angle was.

He was about to say something else when the professor walked in.

She felt his eyes on her the whole lecture.

That night at a party on campus, Donna formally introduced her to Jonathan.

"Hey Jackie, this is John—" Donna started, she had brought Jonathan over to Jackie, who had just finished talking to other girls from their hall.

"Wake Up Wisconsin!" Jonathan interrupted, shouted over the music. Donna laughed.

"Yes, we've met. Journalism 1001, he kicked my seat with his gross feet." Jackie shouted in Donna's direction. Jonathan laughed.

And that was it. The three of them hung out the rest of the night, then Jackie and Jonathan had several classes together, so they became closer.

It was always easy with Jonathan. Jackie couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was because they were so alike. Jonathan obviously had just as big of an ego as Jackie. He cared about fashion trends just as much as she did. But their best asset as a team was just how _good_ they were together. They wrote together for the NYU newspaper, the Washington Square News. Their pieces always grabbed attention from the student body. In fact, they were so good, they were given their own column together their freshman year, which almost never happened.

"What do you want from the wrap shop?" Jonathan asked her. He was standing up at his desk, his coat open while he wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"We have no idea what time you're gonna get out. I'm not waiting for you beyond one-thirty." She replied.

"Fine. But if by some miracle they let out for lunch, turkey wrap and gingerbread latte?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Hopefully I'll see you soon." He walked towards the door.

"Good luck out there."

"Maybe if I'm lucky the guy will stab me and end my misery." Jonathan said, all while smiling.

"That would be a real Christmas miracle." Jackie said.

Jonathan laughed as he walked out of the door of their office.

* * *

Jonathan never came back. Court gave a short recess and then stayed in session for the rest of the day. Jackie handled updates on the case from the home front.

She got home at seven, which was a rarity lately.

Donna had just got home too. She was sitting at the kitchen table when Jackie got in. A bag of Chinese takeout was sat next to Donna as she talked on one of the wireless house phones.

"Hold on a sec," Donna said as Jackie came in. She covered the receiver of the phone with her hand. "Hey, I picked up Chinese food on the way home," she hesitated, "and I'm on the phone with Eric right now."

"Oh, tell him I say hi," Jackie said casually, sitting down at the table.

Donna uncovered the receiver, "Hey, sorry. Jackie just came home. She says hi."

A pause before she looks back at Jackie, "he says hi and sorry that Hyde's being an ass." Jackie shook her head.

"It's not your fault," she said loudly. Donna's face scrunched up.

"Okay, if you guys wanna talk call each other. I'm not dealing with screaming."

Jackie apologized and opened up the take out bag. She pulled out a take-out box.

"Yes, okay. Call me tomorrow. I love you and tell the kids I love them," Donna said into the phone. "Alright, bye." She hung up.

"How's it going over there?" Jackie asked, taking a bite of her lo mein.

"Fine. Kitty and Red are fine. The kids seem happy. Your husband is acting fine towards all of them but apparently won't spill any beans to Eric." Donna informed her.

"Huh. I called his cell this morning and Kitty picked up,"

"Really?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes. She said he was shoveling snow. So I talked to the kids, they don't think anything is wrong thank God."

Donna just nodded and pulled out her food. "Don't mean to pry but why are you wearing the same shirt you wore yesterday?"

Jackie looked down at her shirt and then back at Donna, "I don't fit into anything here. Everything is either pre-pregnancy or maternity clothes." Donna giggled.

"Did you try them?"

"No I didn't want to be faced with the shame of them not fitting. Why kick myself when I'm already down?" Jackie was giggling too.

"I dare you to wear the maternity clothes to work tomorrow." Donna smirked.

"Absolutely not Donna!" They both laughed.

* * *

Jackie showered after dinner. She braved putting on a pair of underwear from one of the drawers (they fit) and then realized she could raid Steven's old clothes here. So she did, using one of his old t-shirts as pajamas.

She was in bed by nine-thirty, another rarity. She decided to try Steven's cell phone again. She picked up her pink landline and punched in his number.

"We're sorry, the person at this number isn't available right now." _Ugh_. She hung up and dialed the Formans' house phone.

"Hey there, hi there, Forman's residence," Jackie felt like her eyes were gonna pop out of her head. _What the fuck?_

"Um, hello, who is this?"

"Jackie, is that you? It's me! Bob Pinciotti!" _What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?!_

"Bob?" Is all she could get out.

"Yeah, Bob! Donna's Dad! Oh, don't tell me you already forgot about us little people in Wisconsin already! How's the big city so far?"

No, of course Jackie didn't forget her surrogate father. She also didn't forget attending his funeral last year.

"Oh, um. It's great," it came out more as a question rather than an answer. What the fuck was going on? Were the kids pulling a weird, really insensitive prank or something?

"Oh geez that's great! Donna was telling me just yesterday how great everything is there. Are your classes going well?" _Classes? What?_ Jackie felt like her head was spinning. How in the world could she be talking to a dead person right now?

"Oh—uh—everything's fine. Is Mrs. Forman there? Or Steven?"

"Oh Kitty's out at the grocery store, but Steven's downstairs. I'll go get him," before Jackie could say anything, Bob had put the phone down. She waited. She felt like she could be going insane. She was talking to dead people on the phone now? This is worse than seeing dead people, probably.

"Hello?" Steven answered after a few minutes.

"Steven? It's me." She heard "Bob" hang up the phone. Steven must've answered from his room.

"Jackie," he sighed. She couldn't tell if it was out of relief or stress.

"Steven—I'm sorry about last night. And the other day."

"The other day?"

"Yeah, about leaving." She reminded him, resisting the urge to ask him the date or who the president was.

"Oh," he paused. "Why are you apologizing for last night?"

"I feel like I'm making it worse—"

"Jackie, stop. Believe it or not, you apologizing for nothing isn't going to help." He said. She stopped, unsure of what to say.

It was a beat before he continued, "Do you remember that night at your house, a few weeks before you left for Chicago?" His voice was soft and quiet.

God, that was years ago now. But she remembers, she knows what he's talking about. "Yes, I do." Her voice was just as soft.

Her mother was away that night, as per usual. He stayed the night. They'd only got back together for the second time two weeks before.

She woke up in the middle of the night to him lazily playing with her hair. His arm was wrapped around her, his fingers in her hair.

"Hi," she said, looking up at him. Her voice was a little groggy, it made him smile.

"Hey," he was twisting a strand between his two fingers.

She rested her hand on the flat of his bare chest. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged and shook his head, "nothing, I just can't sleep."

"Is something bothering you?" She asked.

He just shrugged, wrapping the strand of her hair around his finger. He let it go and restarted.

"Steven, talk to me."

He sighed, staying quiet as he continued to play with her hair. She stayed quiet too, knowing she needed to give him time to open up.

She her eyes were starting to drift closed again when he said very quietly, "I think you're it for me, doll." She opened her eyes but didn't say anything.

"I've never felt anything like this before, and I don't think I ever will." He continued. She pulled herself up and kissed him, knowing any words she'd say would scare him.

—

"I meant it," he said to her now on the phone.

Jackie rarely felt speechless, she always had something to say about most things, but she wasn't sure what to say now.

Because now she was sure this wasn't her Steven. Her Steven had made vows and promises to her. He wouldn't need to bring something like this up to prove how he felt.

"You know I've always felt like that way about you, Steven." She decided to say.

Was she supposed to be encouraging him about their relationship? Why was this happening? She had to be dreaming, or clinically insane to believe that she's on the phone with the past.

"Yeah, I think I took that for granted. I think I always thought you'd be there waiting for me. But now you're in New York,"

"Steven, I love you. But I couldn't wait around forever, I had to get on with my life." She said. She needed to tell him what past her was feeling. If this was really happening, then this Steven had so much to learn.

" I know. God, that's something I love about you."

Wow. That was something old Steven never admitted during a time of separation. What was changing?

"What is?" She asked, playing dumb. If he was willing to be open, she could really use some affection from him right now; even if it was past him.

"That you're not gonna wait around for some moron like me to get what you want. You're your own person."

"Steven"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Ditto." He said. She laughed.

* * *

Leave a comment and let me know what you think of it so far!


	3. So Far Away

Thank you so much for all of the kind words! I'm going to try my best to update at least every other week. It could be more often or less depending on how school is going.

* * *

 **December 18th, 1996**

In the morning she started to weigh the options. Was it a dream? A mistake? Pure insanity? Early onset dementia?

How on Earth was she supposed to believe that her landline was calling into the past.

Her cell phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I won't be in until ten, it was a rough night." _Jonathan._

"Oh— that'sfine. I won't be either then." She decided. He laughed.

"Well alright, see you then, Burkhart."

"Bye," she hung up, throwing her phone onto the other side of the bed.

She wanted to tell someone. But she couldn't tell Donna now, besides the fact that she'd think she's crazy, her father's death was still recent. She wasn't going to drag Donna into her delusions just to hurt her. And she couldn't tell Jonathan, he already thought she was going crazy.

The only person she wanted to talk to about it was Steven. The only person who assured her she wasn't crazy, or pulled her back down when she was.

When they first moved into the apartment, Jackie was fresh out of college. Steven was working in New York with Angie, trying to expand Grooves from just Wisconsin to nationwide. They were succeeding, which was how they were able to even think about affording their own place.

At that time, she was writing for a local, small paper downtown while on the hunt for a broadcasting job.

She'd often sit on the couch and lay out all of her ideas for a story in front of her. She was trying to bring a fashion column to the paper and her idea had to be absolutely fantastic. So she spent hours and hours camped out on the couch working on her proposal until he'd come out of their room

"Jackie, it's almost two in the freaking morning." He rested a hand on her shoulder from behind. She sighed.

"I know, but if I don't get this out now, I'm gonna forget in the morning,"

"If you don't get some sleep, you're not gonna have a brain cell left by morning."

She looked around at all of the papers that had accumulated around the couch. She'd done _a lot_ of work since she got home.

She dropped the notebook and pen onto the coffee table and got up. He wrapped his arm around her walked her back to their room.

Once she laid down in bed, it was hard to keep her eyes open for much longer. But she was always conscious enough to feel Steven move behind her. He'd lazily drape an arm around her and kiss her shoulder and neck. She'd grab his hand and kiss his knuckles; mumble a _thank you_ and _I love you_.

And through the years there were nights where she'd wake up suddenly and desperately get her thoughts down on paper.

Just a few weeks ago, she'd woken up and reached over to her end table for her notebook. It was there, but she couldn't find a pen.

"Babe," Steven said from behind her, his voice full of sleep. "What is it?"

"Nothing, sorry honey. I didn't mean to wake you. just need to write something down before I forget." She said over her shoulder. "I just can't find my pen."

"Tell me, I'll remember. And you can go back to sleep."

She stopped looking and turned back to him. "Propose an editorial about the stabber to Charlie. Tell Jonathan about it. Go clothes shopping for Carrie because today I saw her wearing the pants with holes again,"

"Jesus, alright. Got it. Go to sleep babe."

In the morning, she'd find a note on her end table saying _stabber editorial, tell John about it, clothes for Carrie. —love you._

* * *

Donna convinced Jackie to take the subway with her, even though she was able to go into work late. Jackie decided to raid Steven's clothes once again, wearing a dark blue sweater of his that was baggy on her.

She went to the bagel shop down the street from her office. She sat at a table that was shoved into the corner of the shop. With her lox and cream cheese bagel sitting in front of her, she decided to try Steven's cell again.

After two rings, a tiny voice picked up, "hello?"

"Carrie? It's mommy,"

"Mommy! Guess what?"

"What baby?"

"Uncle Michael and Aunt Brooke are coming to Point Place tonight! And they're bringing Betsy and James and Melissa with them!" Carrie rambled.

"Wow, you're gonna have so much fun with all of your cousins, baby. Is daddy there?"

"Yes, but he's sleeping. And he said we'd be in big trouble if we woke him up." Jackie wanted to laugh. Steven always threatened when he was extra tired, but he always let the kids stay if they wandered in.

"Alright, you better let him sleep then. But Carrie honey, it's really important that you tell him I called, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"I love you, call me later if you want to baby."

"I love you too mommy, bye!"

Jackie said bye just as she heard the dial tone again.

She pondered whether she should try the Formans' house phone again. Was she ready to deal with whatever was going on on the other end of the call?

Not really. She wanted to talk to her husband, present day. And as if on autopilot, she hit his number on speed dial again and waited.

"We're sorry, the person at this number isn't available right now." She groaned. "If you would like to leave a voicemail, please wait for the tone."

"Steven," she started after the tone beeped, "I miss you. I wish you'd answer my calls." She leaned her head against the wall, "the kids said you're sleeping. But please Steven, call me when you wake up, okay? I love you."

She hung up, wiping her eyes. _Shit_ — she hated this.

* * *

For the first time in a while, she got to the office before Jonathan. It was a relief honestly, she always felt high pressure when he was here first.

She settled into her desk and booted up her computer.

At the same exact time that her AOL homepage opened up, someone knocked on the doorframe of her office. She looked over to see Brett, the camera man.

"Uh, Jackie," He started when she made eye contact. "Have you seen the news?"

She shook her head, "I just got in, what's up?"

"The stabber escaped."

"What?!" Jackie's eyes went wide. She looked back at her computer screen to see "State Park Stabber on the Loose" as the headline on the AOL homepage.

"Shit, is anyone covering this?"

"Kevin and Jamie are working on the article, but we need someone on the scene..."

"Right, of course, I'll go with you," she said, starting to pack everything back up.

"Great, I'll get the van ready." Brett hurried away from her office.

Jackie was glad she wasn't wearing the t-shirt again today. She wrote Jonathan a note explaining where she was before meeting Brett outside at the van.

Another thing Jackie was grateful for was the the hair and makeup crew. She didn't realize how much she hadn't been doing the past few days until they fixed her up.

Other channels were already on the scene when they got there. That didn't matter much considering their top reporters weren't showing face like Jackie was.

The first time Jackie ever followed the beat was during an internship her first semester senior year. The reporter she was shadowing called out sick after Jackie already arrived at the station. The usually reporters were dealing with another important story from the news desk. So the producer had her go onto the scene.

It was a collapsed crane at a construction sight in midtown. No one was injured but it was causing major traffic delays. Jackie interviewed workers on the scene, residents of the area, and civilians who's daily lives were being affected by it.

She felt on top of the world the whole time. She couldn't believe her producer was letting her go live, even if it was just a local story.

When she got home to the off-campus apartment she and Donna were sharing that night, Steven was on the couch in the living room. She'd given him a spare key and he'd been crashing there most nights since.

"Steven, you won't believe it," Jackie said when she saw him from the door.

"I was on air today! That reporter, Lisa, who I've been shadowing was sick so the producers sent me out." She hung her jacket up on the coat rack next to the door and kicked off her heels, not really paying attention to where they went.

"Yeah— we saw you on the TV in the office," he said, getting off the couch. Steven and Angie were working in an office in the city together. It was the start of nationwide Groove stores and it turned out the Barnetts had a lot of family in New York.

"Really?! What did you think? Was I too much? Oh god— I stumbled while talking to that cat lady who was a resident of the building. Was it awful?" She asked. They met each other half way in the kitchen.

Steven chuckled and put his hands on either sides of her waist. "You were fine, babe."

"Fine?" She asked, suspiciously. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

He tilted his head down and kissed her. It was like the ultimate stress reliever. Jackie immediately felt more relaxed. She unclenched her muscles and allowed herself to get lost in it, moving her hands up to his neck, then the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his hair. Steven always had this affect on her. His affection could relax her within seconds.

"Perfect," he whispered into her ear after pulling away.

* * *

Jackie had stayed outside the courthouse for hours, reporting live every thirty minutes until Jonathan came to relieve her around four.

"Jesus Christ," Jonathan said as he approached Jackie and Brett. He was holding a tray of coffee cups and was wearing his best wool coat, beige because it brought out his naturally tan skin (or some other bullshit explanation he gave).

"You're fucking telling me," Jackie replied. She was visibly shaking. It was well below the freezing point and jumping into the van between takes wasn't helping.

He handed a coffee to her and a coffee to Brett. She took a sip of what she immediately recognized as a gingerbread latte.

"Thank god," she exhaled deeply, relieved.

"Get out of here Burkhart, before you start losing fingers to frostbite," Jonathan told her. She nodded and took another sip of her latte.

"That would ruin my manicure plans," she said. His face lit up and he started to laugh.

* * *

On the cab ride home, her cell started to ring. She had to dig it out from the bottom of her purse frantically to make it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Jacqueline, are you getting a divorce?" Her mother's voice demanded from the other end of the call. Jackie groaned.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Because I heard your husband is in town with the kids and without you. Jackie what is going on?"

"I have to work, mom. I'm covering a huge story so Steven took the kids himself," Jackie had been dreading this call. Whenever they went to Wisconsin for the holidays, they'd bring the kids to her mother's (if she was in town) for one day out of the two weeks they stayed. And that was only if Jackie was feeling guilty or her mother heard they were in town through the grapevine.

She had been sure this year Pam was going to be in Mexico, but apparently not.

"Separating during a holiday is the first sign of a marriage going south," Her mother's voice said so surely.

"Did Diane from bookclub tell you that?"

"Diane has been divorced three times, she knows better than anyone, Jackie." _Fuck Diane._

"I'm not Diane, mom. Steven and I are fine. The kids are fine. So don't worry,"

"Well if you're so fine, make sure your husband brings my grandkids to visit. Eduardo will cook and everything," Eduardo was her mother's long term lover. Pam called him her husband, but her and Jackie's father weren't even formally divorced, Jack was still in jail for another seven years.

Jackie actually liked Eduardo, he was kind and caring, basically the opposite of her mother. Eduardo was the only reason Jackie ever tried to initiate visits to her mother first.

But she also wondered what would happen once her father was out of jail. Sometimes she'd visit him when she visited Point Place. He knows about Eduardo, but Jackie didn't know if he even knew how to envision a life outside of prison anymore, regardless of what her mother was doing.

She used to visit him once a week when he was first arrested, then it became once every few weeks. After she left for college, it was only once every time she visited Point Place.

Once the kids were born, she was torn. Her relationship with her father was complicated enough, she didn't know whether or not she should bring the twins into the equation. But she did bring them to visit twice. Once when they were only four months old, and the other time was the last time they were all in Point Place for Christmas in '94.

The first time was the twins' first Christmas. Jackie figured she could go visit him once like she usually would, and just bring Steven and the babies along. They weren't old enough to ever remember it if it all went to shit, so it was a virtually foolproof plan.

It went as well as it could have. They were never allowed to touch him besides at the beginning and end of the visit, so he just smiled at the twins the whole time. He basically gushed about how beautiful they were, and even showed them off to his friend at the table next to them. The twins didn't even cry — which was a huge surprise.

When they drove away from the prison grounds, Jackie started to cry.

"Jackie," Steven started, but she cut him off.

"I can't have my kids live like this," she said through her tears, shaking her head.

"I don't want them to know what the inside of a prison is like, what the protocol is when you're visiting a prisoner." He grabbed her left hand with his right.

"I love my father, but I can't do this to our kids. They deserve better than the shit I had to grow up with." She looked over her shoulder through her tears at the twins in the back seat, both sleeping soundly. She felt Steven pull her hand up and kiss the back of it. She looked back at him.

"We don't ever have to bring them back if you don't want to." He said, giving her a quick glance. She nodded. "This is on your terms, babe. You know I'm completely on the same page about not bringing our parents' bullshit onto the kids." She nodded again.

"Thank you." She said, it came out hoarse because she was still crying. Her head was leaning against the headrest, turned towards Steven even though he couldn't look back. He had dropped their hands back down onto the middle console, she was rubbing the back of his lazily with her thumb.

"I'm on your side no matter what you choose." He told her, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think of it so far! I'm thinking of creating a corresponding spotify playlist that'll update every time there's a new chapter. Will have more info on that during the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone call with her mother made her undeniably shitty day even worse. She stormed back into the apartment, throwing her things wherever they landed.

"Shitty day?" Donna asked from the kitchen area.

"You have no idea," Jackie entered the kitchen and maneuvered around Donna to the liquor cabinet. "I had to do live coverage for six hours outside."

"Jesus Christ, are they even allowed to do that?" Donna asked, looking over at Jackie who was now looking through the bottles.

"Main staff has left for vacation, they can do whatever they want as long as they're paying." She pulled out a completely full vodka bottle and put it down on the counter.

"How long has that been sitting in the closet?" Donna eyed the bottle suspiciously.

Jackie shrugged, "don't know, wanna find out if it's still any good with me?"

Donna looked at her watch, then back at Jackie. "Alright, what the hell," she shrugged, "it's not even seven, I won't still be hungover at nine am, or throwing up if this goes horribly wrong." Jackie smirked and pulled out her old shot glasses.

* * *

Donna convinced Jackie to eat the pasta she'd just made before drinking. _"You're gonna die after two shots if you don't eat first."_

Now the two of them sat on the couch together, each pressed against a corner with their feet up on the cushions, facing each other.

"My mother called me today and asked if I'm getting a divorce," Jackie said after their second shot.

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope," Jackie shook her head "She said that separate holidays are the first sign of a marriage going south. Some bullshit Diane from her stupid book club said."

"Oh fuck Diane!" Donna exclaimed. "That old lady has had like forty husbands, what does she know? She's the one obviously doing something wrong."

Jackie giggled, "that's what I thought! And what the hell does my mother know about a functional marriage anyways? She's slept with half of North America in the past seventeen years - all while still technically being married to my father." She had started to pour their third shots. She handed Donna one, which she held back out in a toast manner.

"Fuck Pam Burkhart," Donna declared.

"Yeah I'll drink to that," Jackie tapped her glass against Donna's before downing the whole thing.

By shot four, they'd moved around and Jackie was now leaning her head against Donna's shoulder.

"Donna, do you think my marriage is over?" Jackie asked, her words slurring.

"I honestly don't know, but I don't think so." Donna was slurring her words just as much.

"I can't tell whether that's a good or bad statement Donna,"

Donna giggled, "you guys have been through too many things to throw in the towel over going to Wisconsin for Christmas, right?"

"Yeah I guess..."

"You guess?" Donna shoved against her playfully.

"It's just that, I feel like he's grown more and more irritated over me working at night news all year and this was the final straw," Jackie confessed.

"He's mad about you getting a better job? What the hell?"

Jackie shrugged, "I dunno. I guess because it's less family time or whatever."

"Ugh, is he serious? Is this 1953? Doesn't he want you to be a good role model for Carrie and Connor? So you can show them moms can work too? You know what, I'm gonna call him—" Donna started to reach for her cell on the coffee table, but Jackie pulled her back.

"Donna no! Let's just take another shot," Jackie opened the bottle before Donna could form another proper sentence.

By shot six, Jackie's head was on Donna's lap.

"Donna — I have a secret?" She whispered loud enough for Donna to hear.

"Huh?"

"I said I have a secret," she said a little louder

"No I mean what is it?"

"Oh — I have a magic phone," Jackie giggled.

"A magic phone?" Donna asked suspiciously.

"Yes! It can call the past — but like only this one part of the past and only to Wisconsin—"

"Isn't That a plot to like a uh— Hugh Grant movie we watched?" Donna interrupted, giggling.

"No Donna! It's real! I can show you! It's in my room," Jackie started to sit up. Her head was spinning but she still managed to stand up on her own. She start to pull Donna's arms, "c'mon c'mon c'mon Donna!"

Donna groaned but obliged, following Jackie into her bedroom.

"Hereeeee," Jackie declared, stretching out the word as she pointed to the pink landline. She plopped down on the bed and clumsy pulled the phone towards her. She dialed the Formans' and waited.

"Hello?" Kitty answered. Jackie held the phone out and Donna crouched down to here.

"Hi Mrs. Forman, it's Jackie!"

"And Donna," Donna added

"Oh hello Donna! Eric can't wait for you to get here for Christmas break. Oh and Jackie dear are you sure you can't come out?"

Donna smirked and said "yeah I'm excited too," before she put her hand on the receiver, "this is not a magic phone, Jackie."

"It is! It's just similar things happening..."

"Hey Kitty," Donna uncovered the phone, "I have to go, but I'll see you in a few days!"

"Bye dear!" Kitty replied. Donna giggled as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Jackie groaned and fell back onto the bed fully. She pulled the phone back up to her ear.

"Jackie?" She heard Kitty say a few times.

"Yes, I'm here. Is Steven there?"

"Oh yes, hold on honey," Jackie could hear Kitty yelling for Steven, so she started to giggle.

She was still giggling when she heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Steven!" Jackie answered, still giggling.

"Jackie? What's going on?" Steven sounded like he was in a serious mood — that or he was just annoyed. Jackie couldn't tell, nor did she care.

"Nothing," she dragged it out as she flipped over onto her stomach. "I just wanted to talk to you." _And to prove to Donna that her phone was magical._

"Jackie, are you drunk?"

Jackie giggle, "pft, no, Steven I'm an adult. Adults don't get drunk."

"Right,"

"I just had a few shots with Donna, but I can handle it, Steven."

"Sure,"

"You know Steven, maybe you're the one who's drunk." She nodded her head to herself like she was actually right.

"Nope, not drunk Jackie. But you definitely are." He said plainly. She giggled again.

"Where are you right now, Steven?"

"In my room, where are you?"

"In my room. Whatcha doing?"

"Talking to you."

" I know that, silly." Jackie giggled.

"Jackie, you're in your room, is Donna there?"

"She just left. It's just me on my bed," Jackie looked around her room as if to make sure.

"Alright good. I'm gonna go,"

"What? Steven!"

"Jackie I don't want to talk to you like this," he sighed.

"Steven," she paused. despite her state of inebriation, she still wanted to say the right thing, "I _really_ want to talk to you Steven."

He paused for a moment before she heard him sigh, "fine, then talk."

"I miss you Steven, the real Steven,"

"The real me?"

"Yes, my Steven."

"I'm right here," he said quietly. She shook her head, vaguely remembering that he has no idea what she's talking about.

"Steven, if we get married, will you still love me?" She twirled the phone cord between her fingers. "—hypothetically of course."

He sighed again but said, "hypothetically, wouldn't that be the whole reason for getting married?"

"Yes, but what if you grew to resent me?"

"Jackie, what is this about?"

"I'm afraid Steven, that you wouldn't love me forever."

"Jackie, I—" he sighed again. "I'm not doing this right now Jackie. I'm going."

"Steven—"

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said firmly. Jackie heard the dial tone before she could protest.

* * *

While I was editing this, I realized that this chapter is basically nothing content wise lol. So I'm going to post chapter 5 later this week. Tbh I don't even really like this chapter that much but chapter five is gonna be better and actually plot-moving. And thank you all so much for your kind words!


End file.
